This invention relates to a high-speed transmission connector for transmitting a high-speed signal.
A high-speed transmission connector of the type suffers noise and impedance mismatching as major problems. In order to solve both of these problems, a combination of a coaxial connector and a coaxial cable is required. However, such a combination not only has a complicated structure but also is difficult to assemble. Under the circumstances, proposals have recently been made of various connectors for the purpose of removing the above-mentioned disadvantages.
For example, a conventional connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 159832/1993. The conventional connector is attached to a printed board through metal blocks. In the conventional connector, a long time is required in order to actually attach the connector to the printed board as will far later be described in conjunction with the drawing. Since the metal blocks is heavy in weight and is difficult to handle, it is difficult to keep a balance of the connector in a condition where the connector is attached to the printed board. In addition, the connector has no means for assuring impedance matching although it is required in those connectors of the type. Therefore, a desired transmission characteristic can not be achieved.
Another conventional connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 21111/1993 as a stacking connector having a simplified coaxial structure. The stacking connector has disadvantages in which it is difficult to achieve impedance matching known in the art and which a high-density and a small-scale structure can not be achieved.